Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some electronic devices are of sufficiently small size that a power supply cannot reasonably accompany the device. In these instances, the electronic device may receive power from an external power source. For example, in a typical Radio-frequency identification (RFID) implementation, an RFID chip receives power externally via an antenna to power the chip. Further, the same antenna may be used to both supply power and communication data to the RFID chip. Therefore, the external power source may be configured to supply power to the electronic device wirelessly.